Sometimes a person, such as a business owner, wants to edit a document that exists only as a hard copy document. For example, a restaurant owner may want to edit a restaurant menu that has been printed on paper. In some cases, the restaurant owner may not have the restaurant menu in any electronic format. In other cases, the restaurant owner may have the restaurant menu in an electronic format, but only in an image format, such as PDF.
Further, once the restaurant owner finishes editing the menu, it may still be desirable to have the edited menu in an image format, such as PDF, for purposes of printing copies of the menu. In one case, the restaurant owner may have a printer, the desired type of paper and be capable of printing the menus onto the paper with the printer. In other cases, the restaurant owner may have the electronic file with the edited menu in a flash drive. The restaurant owner may then take the flash drive to a commercial printing business to have a desired number of menus printed on a selected type and size of paper.
Other types of businesses may have documents that exist only in hard copy or in an image file format. For example, an apartment owner may have a notice that is posted in common areas of apartment complexes. For example, there may be a notice that is posted at apartment swimming pools that needs to be updated. In another example, a grocery store owner may have a flyer with a list of specials that needs to be updated weekly.
A document may also exist in both a hard copy version and an online version that is viewable over the Internet. Returning to the example of the restaurant owner, there may be an online version of the menu for viewing over the Internet. There may also be a hard copy version of the menu that is distributed to customers in the restaurant. In some cases, both versions may be in an electronic format. For example, in some cases the online version of the menu may be in a webpage file format, such as HTML. In some cases the hard copy version of the menu may be also maintained electronically in an image file format, such as PDF. The restaurant owner may find it helpful to be able to go to a computer and edit both the online version of the menu and the image file version of the menu simultaneously.
In designing an editing program that allows a person to edit both a webpage file version of a document and an image file version of the document, there are various design considerations.
For example, one design consideration is the extent to which the editing program is available on a server that the person can access from a client computer. In that case, the person may save the time and expense of purchasing, installing, and maintaining the editing program.
Another possible design consideration is the extent to which the editing program on a server allows a person to edit the documents from their client computer using simple tools—such as a simple online editor. In that case, the person may be able to do the editing themselves and save the expense of hiring a professional to edit or update the documents.
Another design consideration is the extent to which an editing program allows editing of both a webpage file version of a document and an image file version of the document to be performed substantially simultaneously or concurrently.